Talk to Me
by Muu
Summary: [ONESHOT..GaaIno] She was a talkative and affectionate flower. He was her exact opposite. Luckily for them, everything works out in the end, because...


**Title:** Talk To Me  
**Rating:** K (G)**  
C2:** Ask first, please:)**  
Warnings:** Fluff, OOC?**  
Pairing:** GaaIno**  
Word Count:** 444**  
Disclaimer:** No… ):**  
A/N:** Because my other one sucked, and I'm still on a GaaIno rampage. And, just so you don't get confused, none of these bits are in the same day. The 2 dashes pretty much indicate a change of time, setting, etc. It basically goes from oldest, to newest, and so... yeah... :D Dedicated to whatever GaaIno fans there are nowadays, too, I guess xD

* * *

She told him, once, that she used to be one of the best kunoichi in the Academy.

"But look at me now," she sighed, "I'm probably the worst of them all."

So he told her that he used to be the weakest ninja in Suna.

"Not because I couldn't learn," he said quickly, "but because no one wanted to teach a demon…"

"…_I_ would've..."

--

"I used to be really spunky." She said. "And selfless, too. And… well, I guess I just used to be _better._" Burying her head in her hands, "Geez, where'd _that_ girl go, eh? I won't even let myself be Sakura's friend anymore…" He knows that she's upset, and he knows that this is where he should probably jump in and make her feel better. He just doesn't know _how_.

"I… I think you're okay," he says lamely. "You're just as nice _now_… And you became _my_ friend…" she doesn't answer him, but he knows that she appreciates his words when she puts her hand in his.

--

"Demons are gross, Gaara, and you're anything _but_. If you ask me, you're actually one of the cutest guys in Suna." He only shakes his head.

"That doesn't change the fact I ki—"

"_I_ kill. We're _ninjas_, Gaara… With or without your 'demon' you'd end up killing anyway." She reaches over to squeeze his hand. "It's nothing anyone can really get out of. Don't beat yourself up over it, huh?"

--

"We're total opposites, huh?" she asks out of the blue. He nods; because despite the random timing of her comment, he knows what she says is true. "But it's pretty cool, though! I mean, you're literally strong where I'm weak, and vice-versa!" at this he frowns, and she immediately corrects her mistake. "Not that _you_ have many weaknesses, _Kazekage-sama_." She giggled. "Geez, even our ranks are way different(1)… But seriously, though. You can beat up whoever I can't; I can make you feel better when you're in a slump. Well, actually, we can cheer each other up, but, hey…" she laughed, and he _almost_ smiled.

"And it's especially good because… 'opposites attract', right?" immediately afterwards, she went silent, sneaking glances his way here and there while wringing her hands together. When she could no longer stand the silence, she continued talking.

"Or, y'know, maybe not. That's just a saying anyway, so it's probably not real; but if it is, it's just that we're not very opposite after all! I mean, I even sai—"

"Opposites… attract," he muttered, his cheeks warming up. Then, slowly (and rather awkwardly) he took her hand in his, and gave it a very light squeeze.

* * *

**1. **Here, Ino is still a chuunin, so that's what she means when she says that their ranks are 'way different'.

I'm actually wondering if you guys noticed the whole hand-holding thing that pretty much started after the first segment-thing. I actually didn't notice that when I first wrote it (which was during Social Studies D: ) but once I had typed it up and was editing, I was like, 'Dude'. I honestly don't have a reason for it, but if you guys want one, here's all I can come up with: Ino is a touchy-feely person. Gaara, is, well... not. So, in an attempt to let him have his space, she only offers little words of comfort and no hand-holding in their earlier convo. Afterwards, though, they're more acquanted, and she has no problem just.. grabbing his hand.

I'd love to see that, though. Ino just.. grabbing Gaara's hand somewhere in the manga or anime. Hopefully, he's more 'stable' (xD) now so she won't get decapitated and they'll fall. In. LOVE. All because Ino was pschotic and stupid enough to grab a crazy Kazekage's hand.

ReviewCritiqueFlame.


End file.
